Greater Addiction
by FactCheck
Summary: Mizuki gets dragged into Shi (Sly Blue)'s games with his twin, Aoba *explicit sex-could be considered dub/con


Mizuki really should have learned by now that hanging out with Shi almost always led up to something bad.

Yet here he was in Shi and Aoba's shared room, sharing the suspicious pills that a pair of blondes had slipped Shi after his game of Rhyme, trying his best to ward off any offered pills that followed the first few, but failing for the most part as he swallowed the handful of tablets that were shoved under his nose with a muttered, "Try these."

Really, Mizuki had grown used to Shi's volatile personality, and had learned how to handle him even on his worst of days, but there wasn't any stopping his destructive behavior, and he had found that Shi was very good at convincing others to follow his lead.

Not that Mizuki was completely innocent himself, but Shi was on a whole other level.

"Fuck, there's only a couple left."

Mizuki turned his head from his position on the floor and looked over the top of the bed Shi was sprawled across to see the other glaring at the handful of pills in his palm.

"I thinks that's for the best, man. We've already taken a fuck load, and we don't even know what that shit is." Shi scoffed at Mizuki's reply and looked away from the pills in his hand to the other teen.

"Oh, fuck off, Mizuki. Those terror-twins only gave out their softest batch today, we could probably take three times as much and still be fine. Aspirin has more kick than this." Despite his words, Shi didn't take the rest of the drugs and instead laid back completely.

Mizuki didn't reply to Shi's answer but his brow creased as he wondered what the max amount of drugs Shi had taken before was.

The thought quickly was pushed away as the pleasant, hazy feeling of the drugs started to take effect and both Shi and Mizuki devolved into snickers and shitty jokes.

Shi had been right of course, whatever they had taken had been weak, and even in the number they had taken them, they were less effective than anything they had actually bought before.

Mizuki could already tell that the drugs weren't enough for Shi, probably mostly thanks to the other teen's ridiculous drug habits, and two hours after the start of their high Shi was staring at the handful of pills again.

"It probably be more worth it to go out and get some actual drugs. I swear the next time they try to hand me this shit again, I'll knock their stupid blonde skulls together."

Shi raised his fist to his mouth, tilting his head back before being stopped by the door opening.

Mizuki and Shi both looked towards the doorway and watched as the person who opened it walked inside the room and shut it behind them.

"Aoba!" Shi sat up in the bed, the pills still clutch in his palm but for the moment forgotten. "You're late, who were you with?"

Shi slung his legs over the edge of the bed, nearly clobbering Mizuki's head in the process, as his irritated question went unanswered for longer than he was willing to wait at the level of annoyance he was already at.

" _Aoba, who were you with_?"

Mizuki looked between the two, from Shi's irate face to Aoba's reluctant but still annoyed features.

Shi let out an agitated sigh and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"You went to see Koujaku, didn't you?"

Aoba stepped further in the room, coming to sit next to Mizuki on the floor, the only thing separating them being Shi's legs.

"He's my friend, Shi. I can see him if I want, and it is none of your business where I spend my time." Aoba looked up at his younger twin, unable to see his face, his legs being the only thing in sight, and sighed to himself.

"Hello, Mizuki."

Mizuki focused back on Aoba as he was spoken to.

"Hello, Aoba." Mizuki watched as Aoba frowned at him, his eyes flickering across his face.

"Are you high?" Mizuki had to contain his groan as he remembered that Aoba was not as much of a fan of drugs as his twin was.

"Of course we're high, you shit-face." Shi answered for Mizuki, making Aoba direct his attention and anger at his brother.

"Shi! You know how grandmother feels about drugs. What if it messes with your medication? You never think about these things!"

"I don't want to hear you preaching to me, Aoba, when you spend the majority of your time with some player who wants to fuck you."

Mizuki's brows rose and he looked to Aoba for his comeback; he'd be lying if he said it wasn't interesting to see the two fight. The blue-haired teen's face was red with a mixture between embarrassment, fury, and indignation.

Aoba turned around and rose to his knees, leaning his hands on the edge of the bed so he could look his brother in the face.

"Koujaku does _not_ want to _get into my pants_ , Shi!"

Shi gave an exasperated exhale of breath as he sat up on his elbows.

"You have _got_ to be fucking with me, Aoba. Do you not see the way he looks at you? Back me up, Mizuki."

Mizuki's eyes flickered between the two fuming brothers before putting his hands up and shaking his head.

"Fucking pushover." Shi's lip curled and he gave Mizuki a withering glare.

"Aoba, Koujaku is the most obvious motherfucker we know. He practically starts drooling every time his eye catches ahold of you." Shi made a dramatic display of sticking his tongue out and falling back with his arm raised and thrown across his forehead.

"Not only that, but his hair fetish is weird." Shi finished, his face twisted in disgust.

Aoba rolled his eyes, but his earlier anger seemed to have disappeared in the face of Shi antics.

"You think everyone wants to have sex with me, Shi." Aoba countered, sitting back down on his knees.

"That's because everyone wants to fuck me, so of course they'd want to fuck you. We have the same, gorgeous face." Shi leered.

Aoba scoffed.

"Of course, Shi. You're a sex god. That's why you spend your Friday nights at home taking drugs."

Mizuki couldn't quite contain the laughter that slipped past his lips at that, something he could surely blame on the drugs that still flowed through his system.

Shi sat back up on the bed and glowered down at Mizuki for his betrayal. Mizuki shrugged, having no words to excuse himself and looked away.

"Hey, Mizuki," Mizuki looked to Shi and was frozen by the lascivious smirk that was spread viciously across Shi's face. "Hey, Mizuki, don't you want to fuck Aoba?"

"Shi!"

"Shut up, Aoba. I'm asking Mizuki a very important and serious question." Shi waved Aoba off, turning his sneer back at Mizuki. "So what is it, Mizuki, don't you think me and Aoba are fuckable?"

"Ugh…I guess?" Shi's smirk fell away and he stared at Mizuki is incredulity.

"You guess? Really Mizuki? _You guess_?" Shi looked to his brother for support in his disbelief. "He _guesses_ we're fuckable. Can you believe that? Don't worry, Aoba, _I_ think you're fuckable."

"Give it a rest, Shi. It's late, let's just go to bed." Aoba sighed tiredly. "Do you want to spend the night, Mizuki?"

"Nu-uh, brother. I'm not done. I have to show Mizu that we're fuckable." Shi slipped off the bed and onto the floor between Mizuki and Aoba.

"And how do you suppose you'll achieve this?"

"I think you know how, Aoba." Shi murmured as he pushed his shoulders against the edge of the bed.

Aoba pushed against Shi's chest and scowled at him, giving a pointed look at Mizuki.

"I am well aware the Mizu is here, Aoba." Shi grinned grabbing Aoba's hands and leaning towards him.

Aoba pulled at his hands and turned his face away from his brother's.

"I'm not going to do anything in front of Mizuki, Shi."

Shi groaned and let go of Aoba's hands but moved to straddle him instead of moving away.

"Oh come on, brother, Mizuki's high off his balls. If you don't believe me," Shi held up one of his hands and showed Aoba the pills, slightly sweaty from being clenched in Shi's fist for so long. "We can just give him more."

"Shi, not even mentioning your complete disregard for Mizuki's own feelings and wants, you're going to make him overdose." Shi scoffed at his twin's words.

"Not everyone is as weak as you, and these pieces of crap are weak as fuck; it'd be more of a miracle if these actually killed him." Shi shook the pills in his fist in front of his brother's nose and Aoba turned his face further away. "And, Mizuki, do you want to see me fuck Aoba?"

"Yeah."

"Mizuki!" Aoba stared at Mizuki in shock, his mouth slightly agape and Mizuki shrugged again, his face sporting a light blush but he made no move to take back the word.

"See? We're all good, Aoba. Now who's going to take these pills?"

"No one's taking the damn drugs, Shi."

Shi made an exaggerated pout and rocked his lower body down. The movement startled Aoba, who jumped, his hands moving to grip his brother's hips to keep them still.

"Come on, Aoba. You're the only one who hasn't taken any." Shi reached his free hand to tug at the hair at Aoba's nape, the light touch enough to make Aoba's head pull back. Shi leaned down, his lips brushing against his brother's open mouth as he gripped his hair in one fist. "It's lonely, brother. Please take them, you'll like it."

"Shi…" Shi hummed in response, his tongue dipping into his brother's mouth to touch Aoba's own tongue.

"Just say yes, Aoba. You won't regret it." Shi pulled away from Aoba's mouth and latched onto his throat, lapping at the junction between neck and shoulder. He left open mouthed kisses across Aoba's neck before stopping at his ear and biting his earlobe lightly.

"Please, brother?" Shi whispered in Aoba's ear.

Aoba released a pleasured groan, gasping as Shi licked his ear.

"Just nod, I'll let go of your hair, so just nod if you'll take them." Shi pulled far enough away from Aoba to watch his face. He gently released his brother's hair, his fingers rubbing Aoba's nape softly in repentance.

Aoba gave two short nods, his eyes locked on his brother's before traveling down towards his mouth and leaning forward.

Aoba's hands moved away from Shi's hips as his mouth connected with his brother's, one traveling upwards between Shi's shoulder blades and the other down to Shi's ass. He pressed both hands towards himself, forcing Shi's body against his own as his tongue sloppily pushed into his twin's mouth.

Shi chuckled lightly as he pulled away, rewarding Aoba with a pressing motion of his hips, rubbing their lower halves together. As Aoba's mouth fell open in a groan, Shi popped a couple of pills into his own mouth and reconnected their lips, his tongue pushing the drugs into Aoba's.

Shi pulled back as Aoba swallowed the pills, watching his face and wondering how many Aoba could handle. Despite the drugs ridiculous feebleness, Aoba wasn't used to drugs and it would just be his luck to overdose on weak-ass pills, but Shi was also impatient enough to question how many pills he had to get into his brother for them to work fast enough for his attention span.

Shi raised his fist to give Aoba a few more, but a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him.

"I don't think he can take any more, Shi." Shi looked to Mizuki before back at Aoba, noticing Aoba's blown pupils, something he wasn't sure was due to the drugs or arousal, but whichever it was, he was already gone. So he nodded at Mizuki and dropped the remaining drugs onto the floor and clutched Aoba closer to him by gripping is shirt and yanking him forward.

"You're such a good boy, Aoba." He whispered, kissing his brother roughly and pulling away again, ignoring Aoba's attempts to chase after his lips. "But so naughty as well. Do you wanna fuck your own brother, Aoba? That's not what a good boy does."

"Shi…"

"Hm? What is it, Aoba?"

"Don't tease me, Shi." Shi smiled and allowed Aoba to lean forward enough to recapture their kiss.

"Aoba, I don't think Mizuki can see us well enough."

"Hm?" Aoba murmured distractedly, his mouth busy sucking a point on Shi's neck.

"We should change into a position that allows Mizu to see us better."

Aoba hummed again, but pulled away reluctantly.

"Good boy." Shi pecked Aoba's lips before pulling them both up and stepping back. He finally sat down in front of Mizuki with a good few feet between the two.

"Why don't you strip for us, Aoba?" Shi smirked, leaning back on his hands staring up at his brother. "Give Mizuki a show, yeah?"

Aoba's face flushed red as both Shi and Mizuki stared at him expectantly before seeming to work up the courage as he pulled off his shirt and dropped it at his feet.

"Oh come on, Aoba. _Seduce_ us." Shi complained.

Aoba blushed harder and glowered at his twin as he aggressively yanked his belt and jeans off.

Shi burst into laughter and motioned for Aoba to come to him.

Aoba stomped towards his brother, nearly tripping on the clothes around his feet.

"You're so cute, Aoba." Shi leered up at Aoba when he finally stood to the right of him.

Shi reached towards him and wrapped his arms around his brother's legs, nuzzling his twin's thigh and biting at the edge of his underwear.

"Shi…" Shi looked up at his brother and smirked at the blush and obvious arousal he saw there. He kissed Aoba's thigh, keeping eye contact and smiled against his skin.

"Do you want me to suck you off, Aoba?"

Aoba nodded silently, biting his bottom lip slightly as he watched his brother crawl to his knees and pull his underwear down his thighs. Shi helped Aoba step out of his underwear and kissed his hip, biting the protruding bone slightly before pulling away.

Shi licked the head of Aoba's dick lightly, watching the flicker of pleasure flash across his twin's face. Shi continued to watch his brother's expression as he relaxed his throat and shoved Aoba's dick straight down his throat, ignoring his discomfort as he watched Aoba's eyes widen in shock. He reveled in the fingers that yanked harshly at his hair as Aoba tried to yank him off, the suddenness of it having disorientated Aoba's drugged mind even more.

"Shi, that's no- Shi you can't just-fuck…Shi, too much-" Shi pulled off and smirked up at his brother.

"Too much for you Aoba? I guess I can't give you a blowjob then." Aoba's face fell and he opened and closed his mouth, trying to put words together.

"Shi-you know that's not what I…you can't just shove someone's penis down your-"

"No I understand Aoba, I won't suck your dick." Shi watched as Aoba's eyes filled with frustrated tears as he couldn't get his words to come out right. Aoba pulled Shi's face closer to his penis and Shi smiled at the pitiful sight his proud brother made.

"I'm just kidding, Aoba."

Shi took Aoba's dick in hand again and licked up the length of it with the tip of his tongue, tracing around his head before traveling back down the sides with his mouth open while gently sucking. He licked up again with the broad of his tongue and sucked the tip lightly, tracing the slit with his tongue before pulling off again.

He traced the veins along Aoba's shaft lightly with his fingertips as he put the head back in his mouth, looking up at Aoba before slowing sinking down, getting half in his mouth before he pulled back and stroked with his hand.

He put the head back in his mouth and sank down all the way, the head pushing against the back of his throat and cutting off his oxygen before he pulled off slightly, leaving the head in his mouth and stroking the rest.

The familiar feeling of fingers gripping his hair made him relax his throat as he expected the sudden jerk of the hips in his grasp. Shi held as still as possible as Aoba started to fuck his mouth. He looked up to see Aoba looking down at him with an expression of pure pleasure and lust and he smiled as much as he could with a cock being shoved down his throat.

When Shi felt the quickening of Aoba's thrusts, telling of his oncoming climax, Shi reached down and pinched Aoba's thigh roughly, causing him to let go of his hair and jerk back.

"Fuck you, Shi." Shi gave another smile as his twin panted, the lust clouding his face too much for any real annoyance to be felt.

"This is a show for Mizu, Aoba. We have to let him see your pretty body for him to completely understand just how fuckable we are."

Shi sat back in his original position facing Mizuki and he patted his lap for Aoba to take a seat.

"You're still dressed."

"Good eye, Aoba." Aoba gave a huffed breath of irritation but sat down between Shi's legs without a fight.

Shi pulled Aoba back till his back was pressed against Shi's chest and draped his legs over his own so that Aoba was completely exposed to the teen in front of them.

"Shi, this is too-" Aoba reached down to try and cover himself from the eyes of Mizuki, the complete exposure making him slightly uncomfortable.

"It's fine, Aoba." Shi murmured in Aoba's ear as he moved to hold Aoba's hands away from blocking Mizuki's view. "You know I'd never make you do anything you don't want to do."

Aoba's brow creased and he gave a pointed look at Shi's hands that were holding his own.

"Of course." Aoba muttered sarcastically.

"Hush, you." Shi whispered into Aoba's ear, his tongue tracing the shell of his twin's ear. Aoba's disputes were silenced as he craned his neck to the side to give Shi more access. Shi laughed softly at his actions and granted him an open-mouthed kiss to the side of his neck that had Aoba shuddering against him.

"Look at this, Mizu." Shi demanded quietly as he spread his knees, lifting Aoba's legs up higher. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Narcissist." Shi rolled his eyes and let go of Aoba's hands, stuffing the four fingers of his left hand in his twin's mouth.

"Please, Aoba, you're being rude." Aoba raised one of his hands to grip his brother's wrist as Shi's fingers pressed too far down his throat, nearly chocking him and he coughed around his brother's hand, one of his eyes closing as he gasped for breath. "You're ruining, Mizu's experience."

Aoba's glare deepened but he didn't comment as his twin's fingers gagged him.

"As I was saying, isn't he gorgeous, Mizu?" Shi lowered his free hand and stroked Aoba's stomach, his hand raising until it reached his nipples and Shi lightly pinched one between his fingers. Aoba arched his back and made a noise around the fingers in his mouth at the feeling and Shi smirked in Mizuki's direction. "Well? What do you think, Mizuki? You're being very quiet."

Mizuki swallowed at the arousing exhibition in front of him. His gaze flickering from Aoba's pale body on display to Shi's seductive face. He licked his lips at the noises escaping from Aoba's mouth.

"He's very beautiful, Shi."

Mizuki's reply caused Shi's smirk to widen even further.

"Tell me what you want me to do to him, Mizu. He's incredibly sensitive." As if to prove his point, Shi pinched Aoba's nipple again and Aoba's body curved upwards, his dick twitched and precum dribbling down the sides.

"Do that again."

"Hm? Again? Like this?" Shi pressed down on Aoba's abused nipple before pinching it and yanking on it harshly. Aoba's eyes widened, tears forming, and his mouth opened further, saliva traveling down his chin, as he tried to twist away from his twin's fingers.

"Again?" Shi twisted the nipple again and Aoba cried out his hands reaching for his brother's, pulling it away and holding it as far from his chest as he could.

"Again-"

"No!" Shi stopped fighting Aoba's hands off and looked back towards Mizuki.

"No? Then what?"

"Um, lick his nipple."

"Which one?"

"The one you hurt."

Shi raised one brow and stared at Mizuki before shifting Aoba so he could throw his right arm over Shi's shoulder and Shi could reach Aoba's right nipple with his mouth. The new position caused Aoba to straddle Shi right leg, and when Shi's mouth closed around Aoba's nipple, Aoba moaned loudly around Shi's fingers and pressed Shi's face closer to his chest, rocking against his twin's thigh.

"Stop. Now, prepare him."

Shi's eyes opened to stare at Mizuki, his lips not detaching from his brother's chest. Shi removed his fingers from Aoba's mouth and turned him around more fully so his back was to Mizuki. His fingers cresting down Aoba's crack, his dry hand spreading his twin apart while the wet one circled around Aoba's hole.

"Shi!" Shi clicked his tongue, but detached his mouth and turned Aoba back around to their original position.

"What? He tastes good." Shi responded to the unasked question. He moved the wet hand down again, circling Aoba and pressing the first finger inside.

Aoba hissed but didn't move away as the finger moved inside him.

"Shi…" Shi looked away from his work and towards Aoba. Aoba reached around and gripped Shi's hair, pulling his mouth towards his for a kiss.

Shi hummed into the kiss, his eyes opening and landing on Mizuki, his lids lowered and his gaze arrogant as he added another finger inside his brother. Mizuki watched, eyes narrowed, as Shi's sudden power play directed at him, taunting his relationship with his brother and hammering the fact that whatever was happening now, wasn't a long-time deal, just a spur of the moment decision.

The third finger had Aoba whining into his brother's mouth, his hand reaching down to stroke himself, but Shi caught his wrist and pulled his lips away.

"Well, Mizu, want to give him a go?"

Mizuki was startled at the question, not having believed that Shi would actually let him fuck his brother, especially after obviously provoking him, but he wasn't about to disagree, not with a concoction of drugs in his system at least.

"Is Aoba okay with it?"

"Of course he is, he's a whore." Mizuki gave Shi a disbelieving stare, but didn't question it as he crawled forward.

"Aoba."

"Hm?" Aoba turned away from his failed attempts to get his brother to kiss him again and watched as Mizuki crawled closer to him.

"Aoba, do you want to have sex with me?"

"Sure, Mizuki." Aoba smiled distractedly at Mizuki, yanking his arms from his twin and lifting his legs up. "I want to have sex."

"Ugh, does he even have the ability to consent right now?"

"For fucks sake, Mizuki. He's fine; you have more drugs in your system then he does so stop being a pussy and fuck him." Shi snarled out, grabbing Aoba and flipping him over before lying back and getting Aoba to get on his hands and knees over him. "Stop being a shit and do it before I change my mind."

"He isn't your to control, Shi-"

" _Mizuki_."

"Fine, fine! I'm going!"

Mizuki crawled closer and stared at Aoba's backside, he reached a hand out and felt the softness of his ass and the firmness of his thighs.

"Um, Shi, where's the condom and lube?"

Shi gave an irritated sigh but pointed towards the side table and Mizuki got up and rummaged through it before coming back.

He rolled the condom on and lubed it up, pressing the head into Aoba's entrance slowly and stopping when Aoba hissed and rested his forehead on Shi's chest.

"He's fine, continue."

"Shi-"

"Just shut up, Mizuki."

Mizuki pressed his lips shut and started to ease back in again, stopping only when he bottomed out. He wrapped one of his arms around Aoba's waist, the other keeping him up, and kissed the space between Aoba's shoulders.

"You're so perfect, Aoba."

"Mizu, move..." Mizuki chuckled at the command but relented happily as he pulled out and thrust back in.

He tried to keep a steady pace, but he knew that as drugged up and aroused as he had already been, he wouldn't last long. Mizuki tried to look only at Aoba's back, because he knew if he looked over Aoba's shoulders, Shi would be staring at him with an expression that would probably get rid of any boner.

As pleasurable as Aoba, himself, was, Shi was making it incredibly difficult for Mizuki to enjoy himself, despite the fact that it was Shi's idea to begin with.

"Shi…" Mizuki focused back on Aoba in time to see him almost crash his face into Shi's, the only thing saving them being Shi grabbing Aoba and holding him up.

"Did you need something, Aoba?"

"Kiss, Shi kiss me."

Shi grinned and happily complied. He wrapped one arm around Aoba's waist, ignoring Mizuki's arm and the other reached down to stroke him off.

"Will you come for me, Aoba? Will you come for your brother?"

"Shi-no!" Aoba quieted himself by leaning down and sinking his teeth into Shi's throat, biting down harshly, but Shi didn't seem to mind and instead turned his attention to Mizuki as he continued to stroke his brother.

"Come on, Mizuki. Come inside him, fill him with your cum. I know you want to, just do it, leave his insides soaking and filthy with your sperm." Shi released the arm that was around Aoba's waist and wrapped it around Mizuki's neck, pulling him closer. "Do it, Mizuki. Dirty him, ruin him."

"Shi…"

"Come for me, Aoba."

Almost as soon as the command had left his lips, Aoba was coming across his brother's clothed form, Aoba's orgasm dragging Mizuki's with him.

"Good boy, Aoba."

"Shut up, Shi."

Mizuki could feel his crash coming, his vision blackened and he slipped into sleep as soon as he pulled out and laid down on the floor.

Mizuki woke up feeling gross and sticky and stiff.

He groaned as he sat up, looking around him, there were more condoms than the one he had used, meaning Shi and Aoba had continued after he had passed out.

Mizuki tried not to be uncomfortable at that thought as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mizuki,"

Mizuki turned around in surprise to look towards the bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you up, Shi?"

"Don't touch him again."

"Ah, of course. Well, see you later, Shi."

"I mean it, Mizuki."

"I understand, Shi."


End file.
